A Charmed Victorious
by ms. rosey cheeks
Summary: three cousins get a call from there mothers for a special meeting.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, I know I still have my other story but this came to me so I had to get it out. I will be working on my other story as well as this one. Any way hope you like this story R&R please **

A Charmed Victorious

Three cousins get calls from their mothers for a very special meeting.

'_Ring' _

"Hi mom" I said as I answered my phone.

"How is it going dear?" my mom asked.

"It's going very well. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, Tori can you make a trip up to the manor this weekend?"

"Yeah I can make a trip up this weekend; I'll book my flight right now. Is it something big, you sound a little anxious?"

"No everything is fine; I'll see you this weekend."

"Alright if you are sure, I love you mom."

"Love you too Tori."

SAT MORNING

I pull up to the manor to see my cousins Jade and Cat walking to the door. I call to them to wait. "Wonder what this is all about if all of us are here right now."

Jade shrugged "my mom said she needed to give me something but nothing about this powwow."

We give each other hugs before we ring the bell. Aunt Prue opened the door, "hey mom" Jade gave her mom a hug. "Hi Aunt Piper, Phoebe."

Aunt Phoebe almost fell over when Cat hugged her. "Hi mommy" she giggled.

My mom didn't get up she had a serious look on her face. "Is everything alright mom?"

She finally smiled "of course dear, I'm just glad you arrived here safe and sound, and all at the same time."

Jade sat herself down at the table "wow nothing has changed here. This house will always be the same one where we basically grew up."

Her mom smiled "well there are a few changes we are making. It is the reason why we called you here."

"Cat shook her head and looked at her mom "what is aunt Prue talking about?"

Phoebe touched her daughters hand, "it means we have something to show you."

I didn't say anything just looked at my mom who nodded reassuringly.

Jade who has very little patience "well what is it? We all fly in last minute to have guys act all weird."

"Jade" Prue said.

Phoebe smiled "everything will make sense soon enough, I just know it. And I know you are feeling confused, just let us explain."

Mom finally spoke "lets move into the living room."

We did and we noticed on the coffee table a very large green book that my mom picked up.

"mom?" I began but she stopped me.

"what I" she paused "what we are about to tell you isn't easy to do but it has come to that time that your true purpose is to be known. Now that the three have reached the age of 21 it is time we tel you your destiny."

My mom stopped and aunt prue started"for better or worse this is one of the hardest greatest jobs you will ever have." She looked at phoebe to finish. " so you are wondering what is this leading to well in short we are giving you your powers. You were born with them, but we had them bound to keep you safe. It is now your time to startyuor fight against evil."

We just stared, no onr knew what to say, I began first "powers you mean like witches?"

Mom nodded"yes each of you will have your own separate powers that will work together to fight demons and warlocks. We fought with this decision for a long time. We wanted to keep you safe but with all the evil in the world we knew we had too."

Cat smiled "I think it is cool."

Jade who had been silent burst "what about our regular lives? Our jobs, ur relationships? What about them? We are supposed to drop everything to fight evil. I do that every day it its called being an actress in New York."

Her mom took her hand "I know it is hard, trust me when we first found out we weren't super excited either, but it is so fufilling, after you will feel apart of you was missing, which it was."

This made Jade calm down "alright I'm in. are you Tori?" I was the only one who was hesitant but then I thought of my parents who were the strongest people I knew and if they could do this then so could I "I'm in."

They instructed us to sit in a circle holding hands. "now repeat after me" my mom began.

"in this hour I call on thee to bring us the power of three, bring these powers to me the powers of three."

The chandiler turned blue then when back to normal.

"Woah" we all gasped.

"so what now?" cat giggled.

Now we begin training," phoebe squezzed Cats shoulders. But first let us tell you your powers. You my dear kitten, you have the power of premonition, which means you can see the past present and future. You also have the power to levitate.

"YA!" cat squealed.

"Jade you have the power of telekinsis, you can move objects with your mind" Prue explained.

"Tori my deat you have the ability to change object molecules, so can either slow them down to freeze them or speed them up to blow up. but you have one more power , from your father."

"daddy?"

"yes, he was once a whitelighter – a guardian angel for witches, he became mortal after you were born but you are half whitelighter, you are able to teleport yourself called orbing." At that time my dad came downstairs "so you heard the news?"

"yes dad" I hugged him.

"hi baby girl" and he kissed my forhead.

"so since I am a whitelighter does that make me our whitelighter?" I asked.

"no you will have a one who has been a whitelighter for many years, and they will be revealed to you when the time is right."

"oh poo I wanted Tori." Cat pouted. Sheh got up and touched Toris shoulder and pictures flashed in her mind. She almost fell backwards.

Phoebe rushed over are you okay kitten? What did you see? I'd recognize that shake anywhere."

"I'm fine, I just saw that Tori's car was going to break down at the exact time she is supposed to go to the airport."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N thanks for reading. Just want to mention that everyone who is a fan of victorious needs to go to fanforum .com /f50 go to the victorious campaign thread and become fan. The more people who like it…and then vote on the poll in march we will be able to get a forum to discuss the show. Obvioulsy the link doesn't have spaces. Everyone go do it…ok off my saopbox. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or victorious bc if I did I wouldn't be writing on fanfiction. So anyhoo on with the story.**

"Aw man that really sucks" I whined.

"girls do you inderstand that you need to live here now, you can't go back to LA or New York. We will give you two weeks to settle up but you have to be back here the manor is the strong hold of all powers good and evil."

We weren't happy but we nodded in agreement. It was time to practice using our powers, mom, dad and I went into the kitchen.

"so what do I do?" I asked.

"well lets start with freezing, one rule is you can't freeze other withches, but everything and eeryone else you can. So daddy is going to be our guinea pig, now consintrate think what you want to do and feel it our powers work with emotions, look at daddy now what you want to do and go."

I raised my hands to him and I froze him. "I did it." I practiced on blowing up fruit, I mastered both rather quickly. Dad taught me to orb it was really simple just think where I want to be and then I am there.

In the living room Jade was practicing moving objects, she of course picked it up very quickly.

Cat's power were a bit harder to train since premonitions are passive. Phoebe explained the process and how she must recall everything from the flashes. She planted one to practice. Cat who always had vivid dreams got it very fast. Practicing levitating took a lot longer because she couldn't stop laughing. "Cat!" her mother scolded "this is serious, this is a big part when you fight demons."

"oh poo. I'm sorry its just so fun up here."

I orbed myself in the sun room "hi cat how is it going?"

"great orbing! It is going good" she paused " I'm hungry is it dinner time yet?"

We look at the time "yup lets go out." I suggested. "We have to get back early though we all have flights home in the morning."

The next morning we said our goodbyes, Jade and Cat left first. I gave my mom a big hug "I'll be back in two weeks." I went to start my car and just like cat predicted it didn't start. "ugh I should of seen this coming."

I got out of the car to go back into the house to call someone, when a tow truck stopped right in front of me. "you need a tow?"

Surprised I answered "yes; where did you come from?"

The tow truck man smiled, it was the biggest most handsome smile I have ever seen, " a man named Leo called. Said his daughter Tori will need a tow. I'm Beck by the way."

"my father called you?" I just started at him. "I'm sorry , yes I do need a tow this is a rental car and I need to catch a plane back to LA."

"I can take you there if you don't mind a bumpy tow truck" he smiled again.

"oh you can thank you so much, I don't mind the truck at all."

We climbed in the truck the ride was pleasant, Beck was telling me he was also a mechanic not just a tow truck driver. I barely made the plane but as I took my seat I felt a little apprehensive. This would be the last time I'd leave San Fransico this would be my home once again for better or worse.

Two weeks later I arrived back at the manor, I sold my condo, told my agent I was relocating to San Fransico and was doing all my recordings there. He was not very happy but he knew I brought in to much sales to drop me. My musice career was just taking off. I made it huge in southern CA and my new song 'Fade into Me' was just released nationally and was number 35 on billboards top 100. What am I going to do about tours if I have to be always fighting demons. This is going to be harder then I htought. I get back to the manor I'm the first one there and to my surprise I see beck the mechanic in our driveway. "hi" I called to him.

"hey tori" he smiled, it was as amazing as before.

"what are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Your dad highered me to fix up his old 1964 mustang. It's a beauty; didn't expect you back so soon."

I stare a little confused my dad never owned a 1964 mustang so he must of just bought it. Why now though and why this Beck kid? All he did was tow my crap rental car to the airport.

"I am actually moving back here." I left it at that because it wasn't any of his business but I sensed something about him . I excused myself and went inside.

"Dad"I yelled. "in the kitchen sweetie" he replied.

I met him in there "glad to see you made it here safe." He kissed my forehead.

"Dad when and why did you buy a 1964 mustang?"

He smiled "last week I saw it and fell in love had one just like it in my youth."

"and how did you meet Beck?" I asked

"when he towed your car he came back to tell me you arrived safe and we got to talking he is a nice young man."

I stare deep into dads eyes then shrugged. "yeah he is nice, was just surprised to see him again."

"I think you will be seeing a lot more of him." My dad smirked.

Just then Jade burst in "remind me again why I agreed to this? Ugh I miss New York already" she sighed. " Hey uncle Leo" as if she just noticed she wasn't alone.

"hi Jade" my dad gave her a kiss on the cheek. " I know it will be hard at first but everything will work out."

The doorbell rang Jade shouted "go away!"

We heard Cat's small "Oh." "jade stop it" I said as I let cat in. "why didn't you just enter? You lilve here now?"

"well now that I entered I live here, but out there I didn't" she giggled.

Jade and I stare at each toher but let it go. Beck knocked on the door frame "Leo I'm done fore the day I'll be back tomorrow bye. Bye Tori" he waved and left. My dad thanksed him and walked into the kitchen.

"who was that?" jade wondered.

"he is CUTE!" Cat exclaimed. I shrugged didn't want to admit that I thought he was the most handsome man I ever met. " he is a mechanic who is helping my dad revamp a 1964 mustang that he just bought. I met him when we left, he towed my broken down car back to the rental place. "

Cat squealed "I knew my premonition was right."

I sighed "yes you were, but it all worked out. Least you didn't get a premontion about a demon attack."

"oh she will you can count on it." Phoebe came in from the sunroom "hi girls."

"Hi Phoebe, speaking of that do you know when that will happen?" Jade asked.

"soon I can feel it but it is time for you to get settled."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. 1st I would like to say sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes my computers spell check isn't out of whack..very frustrating…2nd remember to do what I said in the top authors note, victorious deserves to have it's own forum. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all who are reviewing and adding this story to your story list really appreiciate it. I have most of this story already written, just need to type it all out. I also want to apologize, I am still trying to get my stupid spell check to work so if I make mistakes forgive me please. On with the story.**

Sleeping last night was a little difficult, and I woke up to Beck and my dad talking loud outside. Like I said, there is something about him that I can't get him off my mind. I shook that feeling off and got ready.

Jade was already awake and having her enormous cup of coffee. Everyone knew that you don't talk to her before her coffee unless you wanted your head bitten off and she has powers, wouldn't want to mess with that.

Speaking of powers I proacticed everday. I was getting rahter good, if I do say so myself. Cat came giggling in, it was just told to us that uncle Coop was actually a cupid, which is why Cat is so loveable and why her last name is Valentine. "morning all, I had a strange dream last night." Then there was silence.

Jade and I looked at each other, "well what was it about, it could be important" I questioned.

"well we were all in the living room and a strange men came in, but he "blinked" in" she used air quotes around the word blink.

"Then what happened" demanded Jade.

Cat looked scared "I don't know, I woke up." a thought occurred to me "did you notice what time the clock said?"

Cats eyes lit up "yes it said 6 o'clock." Jade didn't seem as happy "so we know that they come at 6 o'clock but not the day, it doesn't help us at all."

I knew Jade was right, but cat couldn't help it if only small bits came in or large ones.

"either way we should prepare now whether it is today or next week. We will figure everything out eventually, our moms did." I said.

Our conversation was interuppted by a knock on th eback door. "hello?" a masculine voice called.

Cat got up to open the door "hi."

"hey lil red" they guy smiled. Cat was taken a back "excuse me?"

"oh I didn't mean to offend you, it's just that I don't know your name yet and your little and have the reddest hair I have ever seen. I'm Andre by the way."

"oh" Cat giggled "well I'm Cat and these are mu cousins Jade and Tori, please come in."

We did the normal pleasantries before he continued "I'm your neighbor, saw you guys move in yesterday wanted to introduce myself. I have a roommate but he is working now. I'l tell him to come over some other time, his name is Robbie. " He looked at his watch "well I have to run, just wanted to say hi, see you around."

"he seems cool" I say after he left. "yeah whatever" Jade snickered. But I saw how she looked at him, she also looked at Beck the same way, which made me nervous since when she has that look it meant she wanted something and she was determined to get it.

"good morning girls" my mom said as she entered the kitchen. "Hi" we said simultaniously which made us shudder, there is nothing more annoying when that happens.

"I heard Andre, he and his roommate are very nice, I don't think they are gay though, but this is San Fransico."

"MOM!" I blurted.

"what I am just saying" sh eshrugged as if what she just said was normal. I just shook my head.

3 o'clock rolled around, we didn't do much. Going to the store was the highlight of the day. Beck was still working with my dad when we returned. He smiled at me, which made me smiled and I waved back.

"we need to find something to do. we can't sit around this house all day" moaned Jade. "she is right. Even I'm getting bored." Cat said and being bored was a hard thing to do for cat.

"well I start recording again on Monday I just got the text from my manager that the studio is all set for me. And Jade I bet there are a bunch of acting gigs here. cat what did you do in LA?"

"yeah none of us even knew if you had a job" jade mentioned.

"really? I thought everyone knew; I was a part time social worker for headstart. I wasa also a column writer, I write about relationships and advice on everything." We were in disbelief, the giggly red head had a grown up job.

"we had no idea that's awesome so what are you going to do now?" I asked.

"oh I am all set. My boss had me transferred to the local headstart and I am applying to local newspapers about a column." She giggled.

"well our jobs are settled. That will take up a lot of our time, we will work in relationships somehow, but now we should prepare for the warlock attack. Just in case it is tonight they are going to attack."

Jade went to get the book of shadows so the could find out how to vanquish the warlock. While she was doing that cat and I were in the kitchen getting ready. There was a knock on the back door "ugh seriously what now?" I moaned.

"coming" cat cheerfully called. An awkward yet not totally unpleasing to look at young man entered. "hi I'm Robbie. I'm Andres housemate, and no we are not gay, we are just really broke" he laughed.

"haha" cat laughed. "That's funny, I'm cat, this is my cousin Tori, so nice to meet you."

"sorry I couldn't come over earlier with Andre, I was already at work. I am a reporter for one of the local papers 'The Golden City Looking Glass' and I had to get my story in."

"that's very interesting, I am a column writer as well,or I was when I lived in LA. What kind of column do you write?" cat asked.

"I do the column on resturant reviewsd, it's really fun. My lastest review was on the new resturant called 'Bewitched' you'll have to try it. The food there is amazing."

"yes we will have to try Bewitched" Cat giggled.

"CAT!" I said sternly "we do have to start dinner our guest will be here soon. It wasa so nice to meet you Robbie" I waved.

"you too Tori, and Cat I'll keep my eye out for openings at my paper, what did you write about?"

"advice."

"I'll let my editor know. Well bye." He let himself out.

"he is really nice, I like him a lot" cat squealed.

"is that tweerp gone?" jade called from the dining room.

"hey he isn't a tweerp, he is funny" cat fummed. "yes he is gone" I called.

"good , can't stand when people just keep dropping by" Jade moaned.

I sighed "well get used to it mom said demons show up all the time here."

"great lets make this potion so we can actually be prepapred for this vistor" jade said.

6 o'clock rolled around and nothing which isn't a bad thing I guess. So we decided to go out to dinner. We invited Beck, Robbie and Andre to join us, which they gladly accepted.

We went to this great Sushi place we used to go to, it wasa as amazing as we remembered.

The compant was very nice. Jade wasa trying to flirt up Beck but he wasan't that interested, but Andre certainly was. He was slightly nervous about her demeanor, but it also ecited him. Jade sensing this switched gears and started up with Andre.

Cat and Robbie were in their own little world. I don't think they remembered they were even with us, but I did hear Robbie mention that he was going to put the resturant in his next review and thank Cat for inviting him. Cat was flirting up a storm, her red hair hanging gently on he shoulder, her hand resting on his. They were very cute together. Beck noticed this as well because he whispered to me "it's like they've known each other for years."

I smiled "you're right. I'm glad she is happy though, it has been a long time since she was."

"really? she always seems so happy" Beck remarked. "part of it is for show, she ended a really bad relationship about a year ago and it messed her up. she has come along way and I am so proud of her. It is probably why she was so eager to accept what we are doing here."

"And what did you accept?" he wondered.

I stammered "oh nothing, just a favor for our mothers."

"ah" was all he said.

""so how is the car coming along? My dad is excited about it."

"well the engine is almost done so all we need to do is revamp the interior and exterior to make it awesome."

"but it will be strange not seeing you everyday anymore."

"oh I wouldn't be to worried about that, because I feel our paths will cross no matter what."

"wow that's deep" I smiled.

"I have my moments, but if you ever need anything I'll always help you girls."

"aw that is so sweet of you." I patted his arm.

Dinner ended, Robbie and Cat swapped numbers, they were going to be seeing a lot of each other I could tell. Jade was still flirting with Andre, but you could tell it was all for the game she had no real interest in him, just someone she could have some fun with. But hey who could blame her, we all wanted that form of companionship once in a while.

**So hope you enjoyed this chapter, did you notice how robbies paper was a spoof on the shows bay mirror. **


	4. Chapter 4

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND ALERTS. THEY ARE MUCH APPRECIATED. I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS THIS CHAPTER. AGAIN MY STUPID SPELL CHECK IS BUSTED, IF ANYONE KNOWS HOW TO FIX IT PLEASE TELL ME. ANYHOO ON WITH CHAPTER 4 . and this is rare for me to have post the next day but why not. **

A whole 24 hours had passed it was 3 minutes to 6pm. Cat, Jade and I were in postion to get the warlock. Cat had another premention to say this was the day.

I was behind the couch, Jade and cat were behind the chairs. The clock dinged and the warlock blinked in. I tried to freeze him, but he blinked behind cat, who levitated and kicked him.

She tossed down the potion, but he blinked again and it shattered on the floor. They are hard to get. He smiled from the sun room "aw so these are the enchanted ones, you are nothing compared to the charmed ones, this is going to be easy." He blinked again and was behind jade with a knife.

"Jade" I yelled. Jade spun around and moved the fallen potion right at the warlock. That time it got him, his scream was horrifying. We thought it was over but then something happened that we weren't ready for.

A trio of demons shimmered in. "ah shit!" Jade screamed. They immediately threw energy balls at us.

"Cat watch out" I screamed as I vanquished one behind her. however his energy ball grazed my shoulder "oww!" I yelled. Jade got the one more, but the third shimmered away before we could get him.

Cat was examining my arm "oh my gosh Tori."

"yeah that doesn't help cat, it really hurts."

"your lucky it only grazed you" jade said as she cleaned it, and put bandage on it. "why didn't you orb?"

"I didn't think of it I was concerned with saving Cat, we can't let our first fight with demons be the end of what did the warlock call us? The Enchanted Ones."

"thanks for that by the way Tori, and ooo the enchanted ones I like it" cat laughed.

As Jade was finsihing wrapping me up she asked "when is our whitelighter going to show up?"

"yes that would be helpful" Cat said it so innocently it made jade and I laugh.

"hopefully soon. I'll ask my parents when they show up."

Down in the underworld the demon who escaped us went back to tell his leader what had happened.

"The Enchanted Ones are strong Amon, they maybe new, but they are the daughters of the Charmed Ones, we can't defeat them easily."

"I know that is why I sent you and your brothers to see how strong they are. If we want to have evil on top then we need to get rid of them." Amon said.

"you scarficed my brothers in your little test, I was lucky to get out of there, how do you plan on getting rid of them."

"oh Valac, you have such little trust in me, we are going to get them at their weaknesses, like their mothers they want normal lives, if we can't get them directly then we will use their friends. I want you to go to the neighbor boy, the musician, make him a deal that he will have fame and fortune, we will get the middle cousin inticed with an oppurtunity to leave the rest and we will be able to defeat them."

Valac didn't think it was going to work, but you don't go against Amon who was one of the princes of the underworld "as you wish your highness."

Next morning I orbed myself over to my grandfathers condo, where my parents had just moved into yesterday.

"morning. Looks like you guys are all settled." I hugged my parents.

"well it was easy since he left everything, granpa didn't take any furniture with him when he moved to Miami. What brings you here?" my mom asked.

"well to see how you were, tell you about our first demon fight, and talk to daddy about whitelighters."

Moms eyes widened "demon fight? How did it happen?" she wanted all the details. We moved over to the couch and I began to tell her what happened.

"well a couple days ago, Cat had premention that a warlock would attack, and he did but then 3 demons came and attacked us. We got two but the other left. I was grazed by an energy ball but I am fine. Before we vanquished the warlock he called us The Enchanted Ones."

"I am glad you girls are okay, we did know that you were to be called the Enchanted Ones, but we all forgot to tell you, oops" my mom patted my leg.

"that's okay, but what the girls and I want to know is when is our whitelighter going to show up? because it would be nice to be healed and to have I don't guidence."

"your whitelighter will reveal themselves to youwhen the time is right. Your inner witch will call to them and they will be there" my dad said.

"the girls and I hope it will be soon."

"it will be I promise."

That afternoon I told Cat and Jade what my parents said. "so our inner witch will call them to us?" Jade raised her eyes at me.

"hey don't shoot the messeanger but they daid it will be soon so maybe the next attack."

Now the next attack wasn't for a whole month. We enjoyed our time off. Jade had lost interest in Andre, not before the slept together 10 times, but she was so inthralled with the play she was doing she didn't have time to hook up. Her play was an off broadway show called Antrobus. It was a play about a family and how the deal with the end of the world. It was almost like it was written for her.

I was able to finish recording my album, I am so proud of it. Andre helped me write a couple songs, they turned out awesome. I had no idea that he was a musician, my record label told me a new guy really wanted to work with me, turned out it was Andre. Musically we got along very well, but personally, he was to eagar to get me to go on tour with him. He had just sold 3 huge songs and made it big, so it was awesome that he was working with me, but I was definitely not ready to go on tour and be away from my family and duty.

Cat finally got her own column at Robbies paper, they actually began dating. I never saw her so happy.

Beck and my dad finished the car. So we didn't see him anymore. He did stop by to see how I was, but it was only for five minutes.

Now it was the full moon and raining nothing good comes from that and this wasn't an exception.

We were eating dinner when five demons shimmered in. "jesus we can't even eat dinner" jade yelled as she flung them across the room. On crashed through the glass door, the stab of the glass vanquished him. I blew up two of them . cat was fighting one she finally vanquished him. The fifth kept throwing energy balls at us. Cat was hit right in the stomach "AHH!" and she fell. Just then shimmering white lights came besides Cat.

Our white lighter had arrived and it was "Beck?" cat looked up.

"yes shh sit still and I'll heal you."

Jade flung the last demon as I vanquished him. We huddled around Beck who was healing Cat.

She slowly got up just to be sure "thank you Beck." She kissed his cheek.

"it really isn't anything I'm just doing my job. I was beginning to wonder when you would call me. You ladies are very strong willed" he chuckled.

"well I'm glad you're our white lighter" cat smiled.

"so now that you know we are the enchanted ones and you're a whitelighter now what?" Jade was the one who spoke. I still was in a small stateof shock.

"well I am here for you no matter what. I help with guidance, healing anything. And I always knew who you were. And your dad always knew who I was, he was my whitelighter when I first became one.

"what is your story?" I asked softly. We moved into the dining room where I orbed all the food into the kitchen. Once we were settled he began.

"well I was born in 1988, I grew up in Vancouver. When I turned 12 my family moved to seatle and I became a citizen. When I turned 18 I enlisted in the marine corp. I was a wehicle/machinery mechanic. I was deployed to afghanistan. One day I was on patrol with my unit when we were attacked by enemy insurgents." Tears were forming in his eyes. "my buddie Ralph was shot, I couldn't leave him I had to go get him. So I ran back to where he was. I was shot at I dodged but they threw a rocket grenade and it was over I was gone. I never could save him, so whn I was offered to help people I had to do it. I would never let another innocent person die on my hands. My actions earned me a purple heart. My parents were invited to the White House. I check in on them time to time, they know I am a guardian angel, but it still hard. I relocated here when I was told I would be the new whitelighter for Leo's daughter and nieces the enchanted ones. And here I am. "

We all had tears, wel except Jade she didn't like to show her emotions but Cat and I knew that his story had touched her.

**Now a few things the play that Jade is in is a real play that is playing in NY till I think march. The story of Becks is true story about a soilder from my local area. His name is Jared Monti, a true hero. Hope you liked it **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews, really appreciate it. Same issues with spell check, so ya :/ anyway enjoy this chapter. Side note, this chapter has POV changes and since I hate when people put whose POV it above that section I'm not doing that, I am just going to keep typing and by the area they are in is going to describe who it is. **

I was back in the studio, Andre had more songs for me to record. "girl you are amazing, you have to share your talents with the world."

"I'm just not ready for a tour. I have to much to do here." I explained to him, which felt like the 100th time.

"that's ridiculous, we make a great team and we need to become partners on tour."

I was tired of his begging, yes it was my dream to go on tour one day, but being a witch took up a lot of my time. I didn't mind it though I actually liked doing it in a weird way. However for what ever reason he was just not taking no for an answer, it was as if he was programmed to get a yes out of me.

"I'm sorry you feel it's ridiculous, but it is the truth. Now I have to get home, we are all going out to dinner. Robbie must of told you, would you like to join us?"

"yeah he told me about it, stormy blues right?"

"yes, should be fun, so are you coming?" I asked again.

"wouldn't miss it."

"great" I smiled. " and it won't be weird between you and Jade?"

He shook his head "Nah. We haven't hook up in at least a month, so it's all good."

As I tried not to have that image in my head, I waived good-bye. "alright see you tonight. Meet you guys there at 7:00."

"Hey I'm home" I called out. There was no reply. Cat must still be at work and Jade was where ever it is she goes when she didn't have to go to play practice, or wasn't studying the Book Of Shadows.

I meandor around, got a bite to eat when Beck orbed in.

"Hey Tori."

"Hi, what brings you here?"

"I have news from the Elders. They say some big shifs are happening in the underworld. So you need to be on extra alert for demon attacks."

"what is happening?"

"they aren't sure yet. But they said it is big."

"we have to tell Cat and Jade. What could it be though?"

"well the underworld always has power shifts. However the Elders say this time is different."

"Amon your plan isn't working. The boy can't get Tori to leave she is to strong." Valac was very angry.

"you don't think I know that. My brothers are plotting something, a way to get rid of me for what I've done. We need to destroy the Enchanted Ones before my brothers or they destory us. "

"what am I to do your highness?"

"go back to the boy give him more fame and fortune, it is what he wants so badly, tell him he needs to sway her away and forget about being a witch."

"He has already tired that and it hasn't worked."

"This time we are going to give him ultimate powers." Amon handed Valac a small potion bottle filled with a purple liquid. "tell him to drink this and he will have all the powers of a demon, and if he can't fufill his duties then we will vanquish him."

Demons weren't the only ones who wanted to get rid of the Enchantged ones. Darklighters also wanted a piece of the action. "if we get the mutt then the Enchanted Ones would be gone and the demons would have to bow down to us" Decca said.

" we need a plan of attack. They are strong" Basie replied.

" we are going to kill the half wtich –half whitelighter, get her while she is alone and bam we rule the underworld." With that Decca left.

"if only it would be that simple." Basie sighed as he left.

7 o'clock dinged and we met the guys at stormy blues. The reason why we chose this resturant was because Robbie needed to review it and he invited all of us to join him.

The food was so-so, but the atmosphere was cool. The colors were dark blues and blacks. The lighting was low, so it gave an illusion of being caught in a storm.

Andre received a text, he excused himself. Jade excused herself to use the restroom. I'm not sure whether jade really had to go or just didn't trust Andre, even though he hasn't done anything that I know of, but Jade did have a good sense of character.

Beck and I were able to be alone. Nothing serious was going on between us bit we did flirt and like each others company. Since my parents the elders changed the rules a bit so if we wanted to be together we could.

"are you enjoying your meal?" he asked

"eh, I have had better. You?"

" I agree about the meal. I have a question for you though. Why is it so hard to have small talk with you?" he smiled.

I laughed "I was thingking the same thing. We can talk about big things, but not our meals."

"that just means we are comfortable around each other and don't need small talk." He wrapped his arm around the back of my chair.

I began walking in to the alcove where the restrooms were, and I heard Andre talking. I stopped because I heard another voice. Which meant he wasn't on the phone.

I peeked around the corner and saw he was talking to someone I knew I had scene before. I couldn't place him though, I tried to listen to their conversation. It was muffled and I could only make out every other word spoken by Andre.

"Hey_ tried_best_ it's not_ fault_ she_want _ go."

More muffled words then I heard the words "ultimate powers" spoken by the other man.

I tried to get a better look at the man he was talking to, then I recognized him. He was the demon who got away the first time. I knew that was done on purpose, we should of looked him up then. But it's over and done with now to find out why he was talking to Andre. I forgot all about having to use the bathroom, and half sprinted back to the table.

"Tori, Cat we need to leave right now" I whispered to them.

"why" cat whined "I'm having fun."

I motion to Tori to freeze the room which she did.

"what is the matter Jade?" she asked.

"remember our first demon attack and the last demon escaped? Well I saw him talking to Andre and I heard the words ulitimate powers. We need to look up who he is and find out everything about him."

We knew we had to leave right away. I un froze everyone.

" Hey Robbie sweetie we have to leave something came up. so we're skipping this dessert, but maybe we can have our own dessert later" Cat seductively said.

"oh gross" Jade moaned. "thanks for dinner Rob by the way."

I winked to Beck to let him know that it is witch related and to come to the manor when he is done.

When we got to the parking lot I texted him _"Andre has some deal with demon don't trust." _

As I watched the girls leave, Andre came back.

"hey where did they go?"

I shrugged "they had to leave family emergency or something I don't really know."

My phone vibrarted and I read Tori's text. Good thing I was cool under pressure. I glanced at Andre trying to think of what sort of deal he had. I was going to try to get out of here as soon as possible.

Robbie sighed "isn't cat adorable?"

"sure" andre said.

"yeah man she is great" I smiled. I took a sip of my coke.

"Beck hows your relationship with Tori going?" Robbie asked.

I choked on my drink "what are you talking about? She and I aren't dating. we are just friends."

"really you look like more that to me. And Cat said you and Tori are getting very close."

"we are just friends, and I don't know what Cat is talking about." Even though I did like her.

Andre was getting antsy and he was deep in thought. "hey man are you okay?" I asked.

"yeah, yeah I'm good I'm going to get going. I'll see you back at the house Rob, see ya soon Beck."

Robbie finished writing his final notes when he spoke "you know he has been acting weird lately."

"how? He seems the same to me."

"he is just distance, always having to run off everytime he gets a text. I don't know feel like he is hiding something from me."

"it'll be ok" I said as we walked out.

"your probably right , he is just my best friend don't like to see him like this."

Since I am not one for sappy things I decided to end conversation there"well thanks for the invite Rob, enjoy the rest of your night." I walked to a random car in the opposite direction he was walking and orbed to the manor.

The girls and I were flipping through the book trying to find the demon.

"now tell us again what you saw" cat said.

"okay, I was walking to the bathroom and I heard andre talking to someone. I looked and recognized him from th efirst attack. I only heard a couple words but it sounded as if he was trying to defend himself and his efforts to get someone- obvilious one of us- to leave. I then couldn't understand what was said but I had definitely heard the words ultimate power."

"I found him" I called out.

They gathered around "his name is Valac, a level 2 demon. He has the power to give people their biggest desair. Which explains Andres big jump into the music business, but Valac can't give anyone actual powers so he is working for someone high up."

"but who?" Cat wondered a loud.

Beck orbed in at that moment. " you have anything?" he asked.

" sort of we know who he was talking to and who he has the deal with. But we don't know who is the one behind giving him powers." I summerized.

Who is the demon he was talking too?"

"valac" cat said. " he can give people their wildest dreams, but can't give people their own powers. The book doesn't tell us who does though."

He was in thought for a moment "only one of the 5 pronces of the underworld can."

"what are their names?" Jade asked.

"theres, mammon, Vassago, Sitri, Sear, and Amon. I'm going to ask the elders what they think." He orbed out.

"it could be anyone of them" Cat sighed.

"don't worry Beck will get info from the elders and we will be able to stop who ever it is."

"what we need to though is a spell to save Andre before this kills him" Jade pointed out.

"your right lets start" I said.

We worked on the spell until we thought it was perfect. Cat contributed a lot, she is very good at writing them. "how does this sound?" she asked.

" ashes to ashes spirt to spirt take his soul banish this evil."

"its great, now to just do it before it is to late."

Our thoughts were interrupted by a dark lighter attack.

"Tori get out of here" cat yelled. Jade flung one of the arrows back at the shooter which killed him. At seeing that the other immediately left.

"So just some added pressure on top of everything else." Cat voiced.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: thanks for all the revies and sorry for the long wait. I had some writers block. But here it is the last chapter of A Charmed Victorious I hope you enjoy it. I had a lot of fun writing this story and it always made my day when I got an email that other people were enjoying it as well. I hope you continue to read my other stories. **

"I told him it wouldn't work. Look at him now he is dead." Basie was complaining to another dark lighter. "we need a plan. We need to get to them through a friend and I know just who to use."

Back at the manor jade, cat and I were forming a plan to save andre. Everything we came up with was just stupid or insane.

"we need to rid Andre of his new powers and vanquish Valac. But how do we get them here?" cat wondered.

"I want to know who the ring leader is" I said.

Beck orbed in "well I have the answer."

"which prince is it?" jade asked.

"The elders said it is Amun. The shifts in theunderworld are the other four planning to kill Amun for starting trouble with you. Ever since you mothers vanquished their father, they have each ruled a territory equally. And with amun going after you means he is trying to rule the whole underworld. Eh is a power of three demon. To kill him you will have to go to the underworld."

"what about the dark lighter attack? Do they have anythign to do with Amun?" I asked.

He looked surprised "you were attacked?"

"yes about a half hour ago. Jade killed one and the other left."

"that's something different dark lighters and demons don't get along. Demons are in charge of the underworld. The dark lighters must want to kill Tori so they can be number one in the underworld."

"Well that's comforting" I sighed.

"we need to deal with one thing at a time" Jade said. "now how do we find Amun in the underworld with out being detected? and we still have Valac and Andre."

"we can invite Andre to the house and say the spell. Valac will be right behind him, then vanquish him. then summon Amun and get him" Cat said matter of factly.

"so simple but I think it will work." I smiled "I should call him tell him I talked it over with you girls and I want to go on tour and to come over to make plans."

"sounds good" they all agreed.

The next morning I called Andre and told him to come over. He was very excited.

"I got her." Andre yelled.

Valace shimmered in "what?"

"I am taking her away from her cousins, she agreed to go on tour. There we can kill her and the enchnated ones will be history" andre smiled.

"good work Andre, I'll go tell Amun" he shimmered out.

The door bell rang, I knew it was Andre. "hi" I smiled asa I opened the door.

I lead him to the living room. "I'm so glad you came over."

"aanything for my number one girl. I was thinking a whole North American tour, start here then go to Canada…" he started.

"I have something to say first" I said.

"what?"

I took a deep a deep breath "ashes to ashes spirit to spirit…"

"what do you think you are doing?" He got up as I continued.

"take his soul banish this evil" I shouted.

Andre looked me in the eyes "you stupid witch. Did you really think that pathetic spell would work on me!"

He wasn't the Andre we knew, he was pure evil .

He walked closer to me.

"hello" Robbie caalled as he walked in.

"Robbie get out of here" I shoputed. But it was too late. Andre threw a energy ball at him.

"ahh" was the last thing that Robbie said.

Jade and Cat ran downstairs.

"Robbie" Cat cried. "you killed your best friend, you shouldn't of done that." She tossed a potion at Andre and began to read a spell. "Lavender memosa holy thistle cleanse this evil from our midst. Scatter its cells throughout time. Let this andre no more exist."

"ahh!" andre screaamed in agnoy and then he was gone.

Cat turned to help robbie but he was gone. We had no idea where he went and unfortunatly we didn't have time to look for him.

Cat was upset as she should be but she put on a brave face for us. She knew her mission.

"we need to summon Valac" she said.

"ok lets put the crystals out" Jade suggested.

After our spell was finished a light flashed and Valac as standing there. He had a instant of fear but got over it.

"what do you want withches?"

"we want Amun" I said. "you're going to lead us to him."

"you must have me confused with a good guy. I aint helping no witches."

"you mean 'I am not helping any witches. I don't care if you are a demon speak properly." Jade scolded "you know I really hate when people don't do that."

"do you want us to vanquish you?" Cat asked, getting back on task.

"I'd die for my leader before I lead you to him."

"well you just got your wish" Cat creid. She threw a potion at him. he cried in pain and with a explosion he was gone.

"cat he didn't tell us where to find Amun" Jade yelled at her.

"we don't need him. I will be able to find him with a spell. Then we will do the power of three spell."

We agreed on the plan, we didn't want to upset cat to much since she has just had a great loss.

Later that evening I was sitting on my bed going over the plan and what happened that day. Iheard a knock on the door.

"come in" I called.

Beck opened the door "how are you doing?"

"besides having vanquished my friend, lost another one and about to take on a prince of the underworld, I'm good" I sighed.

He sat beside me and took my hand in his.

"Tori i…"

"wait me first. I want to tell you this now in case things don't go as planned tomorrow."

"everything…" he tried to say.

"shh let me finish please. I love you Beck, I needed to tell you in case…in case I." I couldn't finish and I looked away.

He lifted my chin so I could look into his eyes. "I love you too Tori, always have. Everything is going to go as planned, you're the Enchanted ones. The daughters of the Charmed ones." He held me in his arms and I gently kissed him. we laid on the bed and we made love.

The next morning we wnet up to the attic ready to find Amun.

"ready?" Cat asked. Jade and I nodded.

She said the spell and we found ourselves un the underworld.

"where ar we going?" Jade whispered.

"this way" Cat pointed.

We entered a cavern with a very surprised demon.

"I hear you are trying to kill us" I said to Amun.

"how did you find me? I thought."

"well whatever you thought it was wrong" Jade yelled. She took mine and cats hands.

"the power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free " we chorused.

"Nooo!" Amun screamed as he was vanquished.

Just then four other demons shimmered in.

"you have killed our treacherous brother" the one in yellow said.

We didn't respond.

"we have just come to do it ourselves, but we were beaten to it" the one in red said.

"you have made peace in the underworld again" the one in all black said.

"is there something you want to tell us or are you each going to say a sentence." Jade was getting impatient.

"Jade!" Cat and I yelled.

"you have our promise no attacks will come to you for a long time" the one in gray said.

"how long?" I asked.

" we can't give yo an answer but you have our promise, no demon attack will come to you. Now leave our domain." The one in black said.

We orbed out and back home. "so no demons will attack us, but dark lighters and warlocks are still able too. So I guess that gives us some free time" cat giggled.

3 weeks have passed and we still hadn't heard anything on Robbie. We tried everything to find him but came up with nothing.

One evening Cat, jade, Beck and I were talking in the living room when the door bell rang.

Jade answered "oh my God!" she yelled.

"what?" we yelled at her.

She walked back into and stepped aside to reveal Robbie.

"Robbie!" Cat yelled she ran over to him. she was hugging him, but he wasn't reciprocating.

She looked up at him "whats worng Robbie? I missed you so much."

He still doesn't answer, he backs away from Cat and makes a crossbow appear.

"robbie you're a…" Cat cried.

He grinned "a darklighter." He pointed his arrow at me.

It fired I was pushed to the ground by Beck. By doing that he was shot in the shoulder.

"No" I screamed. "Beck" I cried at his side. I looked up at Robbie with vengence. I speed up his matter until he was vanquished.

Vat fell to the ground sobbing. At any other time I would of helped her but I needed to try and save Beck.

"stay with me Beck." I tried to heal him but it wasn't working.

"Tori it's okay. It's the way things are supposed to be" he whispered.

I cried " you can't leave me. I love you. I'm going to be lost without you."

"I love you too Tori. Hmm ahh" he winced as the venim made it through his system.

I tired to heal him again, but nothing happened. He took my hand and kissed it. He took on last breath and was silent. He was absorbed in bright lights.

I sobbed and slept where he was all night.

It was a rough two weeks Cat and I were in deep depressions. But we did just lose the loves of our lives. I hadn't been feeling very well and when I thought of what it could be I bought a pregnancy test.

I waited the five minutes, looked in the mirror "ok here we go." I took a deep breath and shed a tear when I saw the little pink plus sign.

"you will always be apart of me now" I said as I touched my stomach.

The End.


End file.
